


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Peter, Wine & a flirt

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Romance, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a little drunk and first Jenna is amused about it, then a female fan asks for an autograph and Peter seems to start flirting with her. Jenna doesn’t approve much. Is he really flirting with the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Peter, Wine & a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on tumblr. Write something with a drunk Peter who tries then to flirt.  
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Note: This fic has an end, but it is an open end(I couldn’t wrap it up under 3000 words), so anyone who wants to go from there, do as you like.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

It was their night off. No interviews, no fan meetings, no nothing. And best of all, no appointments in the morning. They could sleep till ten if they liked. Peter had asked Jenna to join him at a restaurant - he didn’t wanted to eat at the hotel and most of all he didn’t wanted to eat alone. She was all the same and they decided for a nice Italian restaurant. They sat in a dark corner, so hopefully no one would notice them and shared some stories. The pasta and the pizza where good, but Peter specially liked the wine.

Jenna drank only one glass, because she always had a headache in the morning, when she drank more. So Peter drank the rest, all together 2,5 glasses.

“Are you drunk?” Jenna asked, eyeing him, when they left the restaurant.

“Drunk? I am still standing, ain't I?” he held up his both hands, still standing, but a bit shaky on his legs. “Maybe I’m a little tippsy,” scratching his cheek, looking around, eyeing the enviroment what seemed always so different, so more exciting after two good glasses of wine. Looking back to Jenna, “Sorry,” giving her his schoolboy grin.

“Nah, it is fine, you don’t have to excuse yourself, as long as you can walk to your own room, because I can’t carry you!” smiling gently and amused at him.

He gave a short laugh, his mouth still open, inspecting her with his drowsy look, “Pretty sure you are stronger than you look.”

God, he felt so good, so free in this moment. He didn’t drink often, and when he did, he drank in a moderate way, but today he was in a special mood – not only because of the alcohol. It was a good day, no hurry, just relaxing times. After beeing so busy the last month he had learned to appreciate the rare moments of inner and outer freedom. He felt like standing on top of the world. Now everything was possible. Musing himself with these thoughts, standing on one spot it came to him, that he might looked a bit funny.

Indeed Jenna watched him with some kind of certain look. “You are sure, you are alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yes,” he stepped toward her, giving her a short tap on her shoulders. “Never felt better. Right now I am in the mood to fight some crime or so, like.. I don’t know, Batman.”

Jenna snorted, “Oh god, come one. I'll take you home,” she grabbed his arm so he finally started moving.

Peter kept quiet for a moment, just following her – still his arm in her hand. “Am I embarrassing?”

“Just keep your cloth on, yah?” she didn’t stopped walking. “Don’t want to read the news tomorrow like; _Doctor whooha_!”

The downside of him being drunk was, he never could do two things at once. Needing to laugh about her joke, he stopped, pointing at her with a finger, “You are funny when you are sober, do you know that?”

“You know when people get drunk, some become silent, some become talky and some become clingy. You defiantly not the silent person, mh?” she watched him how he swung his upper body back and forth, dancing slightly on his heels, having fun to be out of the usual boundaries they had to live by as public persons. No, he was not embarrassing or annoying, he actually seemed to be very cute like this.

Placing his finger on his own chest, “I am not like this normally?”

“The Batman story is new, the rest is maybe not so obvious when you don’t have a buzz,” she explained turning around after noticing a group of people looking at the couple. It seemed people started to notice who was standing in front the hotel. “Peter it gets chilly, you wanna-?” it was to late, a young woman approached them timidly.

“Excuse me? Are you…?” the eyes of the woman, maybe in Jenna's age, bustled curious between Peter and Jenna around.

Jenna had no chance to answer the question, Peter was just too much in the mood to get rid of his alcoholic energy.

“Hello!” maybe one octave to high in Jennas ears. “Who do you think we are?” His smile was appealing.

The girl, shy but encouraged through his open body language answered, “You are the Doctor. Peter Capaldi.”

“Correct. Hi,” he hold out his hand. “Nice meeting you!” Not only shaking her hand, also placing his other hand on top too.

Jenna just rose an arm, waving, and smiled politely, hidden behind her professional expression, she wanted to hit Peter and stop him from being so… so flirty.

"Mister Capaldi, would you sign my T shirt?"

Peter spun around on his tiptoes, scanning the white Beatles shirt she was wearing. “Yes, of course!” tapping with flat hands over his jacket to check for a pen. He hadn’t one, so Jenna gave him hers out of her purse.

“Thank you!” he trilled again, looking back to the girl, then doting onto the shirt, turning back to Jenna, “Cool T Shirt, isn’t it?”

"Yeah," Jenna answered half amused half embarrased about Peters overcommitment. Hopefully the fan wouldn’t notice over her own excitement, that the star of Britain’s number one show was very tipsy. As well, that Peter would not increase his “ _caring_ ”, as she called it in silence.

"Love it! What is your name, dear?" already the bottom part of the shirt in his hand to write down his signature.

The woman hesitated for a moment, “It is... Clara.” A strong red blush washed over her face. Even in the dark noticeable.

Peter let go of the shirt. “You are kidding me!”

It was not the first time someone’s name was Clara, or Peter or Jenna, and every time he was like _“oh nice, cool”_ \- a professional reaction – yet in this state of exception, he did like winning the lottery or something.

_'Is this him, flirting?'_

"No, really!" the Girl pulled out her driver license. "See!"

Peter took it from her hand, not without slightly brushing his hands against hers, all seen by Jenna who shook unseen her head about this observation. _'Really, Peter? I mean how old is she?'_

"Indeed, it is Clara," jumping over to Jenna, to show her the proof.

“So you thing about becoming a companion on day?” she didn’t knew why she said it, she just wanted to finish this and go inside. Seeing a little glint in Peters eyes, she knew she should have just kept quiet.

“Two Claras in my Tardis, would be great, wouldn’t it?”

_'Did he just really…?'_

He winked at Jenna, and gave the licence back. “Lovely name. So,” he wrote down on the shirt, “For Clara. Jenna?” he held the pen over to her, so she could sign too, what she did, on the other side of the shirt.

The young woman was grinning from ear to ear about all the luck she received, “Thank you so much! I can’t believe this is happening!”

"How about a picture? You have a phone?" Peter was even more excited as the girl, and cheered happy when the girl pulled out her phone.

"Let’s do the selfie!" he took the phone from her, held it in front of them, moving his head close to the woman’s and made not only one picture, but a few.

_'I can't believe what I am seeing!'_

"Come on, Jenna, one with you too!"

Slightly huffing, she joined the two. Peter bent his knees in front of them, holding the phone up, so everybody fit into the picture.

"So Clara, hope we did some good shots. Anything else I can help with?"

_'No, wine for you anymore!'_

"Can I ask a question? Miss Coleman, are you really gonna leave Doctor Who?" the young woman turned to her, worries in her face.

Jenna smiled lenient. The rumours were placed by the BBC itself to bring more suspense into the end of the season and the Christmas special. In several interviews she had stated not to confirm or to deny the rumours. Of course it was something else, when a really nice fan with some puppy eyes asked her on the street. Like Clara did.

"Well,-"

"You are afraid she will leave?" Peter interrupted.

_'What the hell, this was my question!'_

"There are rumours," the girl only said. "It would be really sad."

"Rumours!" he blurted out, embracing the woman with one arm, turning with her into the direction of Jenna. "Look, at her! I mean, come on! You really think, the Doctor would let a so competent companion go?"

Jenna only shared a look with Peter, whose eyes now seemed to have changed. Maybe it was only a impression because it was dark and only street lamps and commercial signs gleamed around them.

"The Doctor is complicated,” Clara looked at Peter, who still was in eye contact with Jenna.

"That might be true,” he turned back to his fan, letting go of her. “He is not a fool, is he?" glancing back to Jenna.

_'You making one out of you right now.’_

"He better shouldn’t be."

He had stopped swaying around, “See! If I would be the Doctor…, well.. you know what I mean…,”giving her a short wink, pointing one hand slightly toward Jenna. “I wouldn’t let go my impossible woman. Someone so important, having so much impact. I wouldn’t let her go, not for a million.”

_'This man!'_

“And we should trust in higher spirits, that this will not happen in this season. What do you think?”

"So you think there is hope, Mister Capaldi?"

He smiled, gently. Mind wandering, blinking a few times, to refocus Jenna's silhouette. Shoving his hands into his pockets, “I always had that hope,” it was like a break away from something important, when he turned one last time to Clara- his fan, “and I will always have it.”

She left then, happy, excited and Jenna and Peter walked into the hotel. Waiting for the lift.

"Is this you, when you flirt?" there was a certain sound in her question, clearly.

"When I flirt? Did I? With the girl?" he stepped into the lift, red cheeks, tousled hair.

"Obviously."

"What let you say that?" he watched her in the mirror of the lift, leaning his long figure against the metal wall.

"Oh come on, for a minute I thought you will give the woman your phone number. You where a bit clingy, don’t you think so?" Jenna was not pissed, but she was not pleased either.

"I was just nice, “ he breathed out. “Yes, I am the clingy fellow when I get a little drunk, but that means nothing."

"If this was only nice,” she checked her purse for the key to her door, “I don’t want to know what do you do when you flirt."

A shower, and then straight to bed. That was all she wanted.

"If I wouldn’t be drunk a bit, I would say, you are a bit... jealous."

"Why would I be?" her face slipped for a moment, and she just shook her head. She was not in the mood to make this discussion.

"You obviously had a problem, that I was very nice to the girl,” the doors went open and Peter hold out his hand to let her go first.

She was not about to say anything else about that topic, he could see it the way she walked straight to her door, not even looking back. When she had the key already turned, she disabused herself. “Have a good night, Peter. I am sorry, I am just tired. It was nothing, your are right. Goodnight.” The door went shut.

Peters lips spluttered, while still looking at her door. Then he rubbed his face, and walked to the next room – his. “Jenna, Jenna. Jenna.”

Jenna was just about to walk out of the shower, when her telephone ran. Tightening the towel around her body, she walked to the bed, sat on it and answered. “Oh god, who can that be? Hello?”

"It’s me." Peter. "I heard you have finished your shower."

Jenna glanced around, this sounded somehow suspect. “Do you have a peep hole or how do you know that?”

He giggled, “I am next to your room, I can hear the shower. So you in your pajamas now?”

"No, I am not."

"Oh," he said, keeping silent for a moment.

“Please tell me, you do not imagine what I am wearing right now!”

"No, no, no!” he bit his own hand, “I… I am waiting."

"For what?"

"That you change into your pajamas, or do you sleep naked?"

“Usually _not_ ,” she emphasized.

"Same here. So go change, I’ll wait,” knocking with his hands on the side board, listening carefully. Hearing her breath through the line, “I said I will wait.”

Wondering what this was all about, she placed the handset aside and shoved her pajamas over. “So what do you want?”

"I thought about our earlier conversation. About the flirting."

"So you are calling me, to tell me, your were in deed flirting?"

He laughed again, “I wasn’t flirting with the girl, Jenna-“

"Of course you were!” How dare he was, to call her, to tell her that she wasn’t right! “Do you know, which part I really liked?” she didn’t even wait for an answer. “When you started to talk about the impossible girl-“

"I didn’t talked about the impossible girl-"

"Right! You did it wrong, you said impossible woman!” _‘Long life Doctor Who fan, tell somebody else!’_ “We really were a bit drunk, weren’t we?” now she really was pissed, and she didn’t even know why. It was not her problem when he wanted to wander around and flirt with every person who approached him for an autograph.

“Would you mind, letting me talk now, and not always interrupting my sentence?”

 _'Why didn't he sound drunk anymore?'_ “Please go on then.”

"Jenna, I know it is called impossible girl in the show,” she could hear him taking in a deep breath. “But I was not talking about Clara, about a girl,” one last deep breath, “I was talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You might be the impossible girl on the show, but in real life your are the impossible woman. You are _my_ impossible woman.”

Jenna just starred down her socks. _'What did he just say?'_

He pressed the earpiece harder against his ear, “Are you still there?”

“Yes, I was just asking myself, if I misunderstood something.”

“I wouldn’t let you go, not in a million, as I said,” he could hear her swallow. He also could hear her realize.

"I was not flirting with the girl,” he smiled weary, into the silence of the phone, “I was flirting with you."

 

([gif credit](http://gallifreyssmelody.tumblr.com/post/96090017600))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so --> Kudos?! Comments!?


End file.
